She's Going to Miss Me
by Hope Strong
Summary: Alex keeps a hope. and thanks for the reviews for both stories, they made my day! :)


Disclaimer: The power rangers Time force, characters Names, distinctive likenesses and all related indicia are copyrighted trademarks of Buena Vista entertainment. The song "Me Va a Extrañar" belongs to Ricardo Montaner.  
  
Author's note: I love Song fics. Anyway, I'm only using a bit of the song here, not the entire song. The song is in Spanish, it's entitled "Me va a extrañar", which translates into "She's going to Miss me". I tried to translate the piece I'm going to use the best I could and as literal as I could. the words in parenthesis are the lyrics of the song in Spanish, for the curious.  
  
She's going to Miss me  
  
By: Shirley Chong  
  
She's going to miss me (me va a extrañar)  
  
When she wakes up (al despertar)  
  
During her walks around the garden (en sus paseos por el jardín)  
  
When the afternoon comes to an end (cuando la tarde llegue a su fin)  
  
She is going to miss me (me va a extrañar)  
  
Whenever she sighs (al suspirar)  
  
Because she'll be sighting for me (por que el suspiro será por mí)  
  
Because the emptiness will make her suffer (por que el vacio la hara sufrir)  
  
She's going to miss me (Me va a extrañar)  
  
And she will feel (y sentirá)  
  
There won't be life after me (que no habrá vida despues de mí)  
  
That she can't live like that (que no se puede vivir así)  
  
She is going to miss me (me va a extrañar)  
  
Whenever she wants to sleep and caress (cuando tenga ganas de dormir y acariciar)  
  
"We have to! Don't you see? How can we live our life knowing that it cost Wes his"  
  
Her words still hurt. The actions that had followed those words still hurt. Loosing her, the only thing left in his life that made him feel remotely human hurt far too much.  
  
The elevator he was in stopped. The door opened and stepped out.  
  
Captain Logan was standing in the hallway.  
  
"They have recovered from the trip successfully, sir. Are you sure you don't want to erase their memories?" he asked, Alex gave him a sharp look. How did he dare to ask if he want to grant Jennifer something she wished?  
  
"Very sure. The information the have of the early 21st century is valuable for historians. They can be useful remembering this, especially considering that period is most likely to be attacked again. If they remember it, they won't require an adaptation period." It was a fairly good excuse.  
  
He entered the room. Jen sat very still, her back perfectly straight. Lucas sat silently with a thinking expression and Trip and Katie were engaged in a murmured conversation.  
  
Alex cleared his throat and they all looked at him. If they knew his reasons. If only they knew, they wouldn't be giving him those looks. They thought he had tried to kill Wes.  
  
He could tell them the truth, but it wouldn't do any good. He knew he had lost all credibility in the eyes of his ex-fiancée and her friends.  
  
"Alex." Jen began.  
  
"That's High Commandant Drake, Sergeant." He corrected coldly. She seemed surprised by his coldness. Alex knew it was somewhat cruel, but it was the only way he could deal with seeing her everyday and not having her. Not to mention he had to protect the protocol; a sergeant couldn't go on a first name basis with the high commandant, at least within the Time Force complex and during a shift "You will keep your memories form the year 2001. Those will be very useful for historians and you will be interview over and over, I won't lie." He informed. They gave each other a curious look. "The only request I'm making is that you keep your memories to yourselves. Do not talk about Wes or anything else while in the Time Force complex or anywhere in public."  
  
"Why?" Jen asked her voice hurt and a little bitter. Was he that determined to wipe everything Wes had done from history? She refused to believe it, Alex would never take someone else's credit. At least not the Alex she knew.  
  
"Because the kind of personal interaction you had with him is illegal and I don't want you all to go to jail" he answered in a much softer voice. Jen nodded. She was right in refusing to believe Alex had changed so much.  
  
"High commandant, can I talk to you personally?" she asked.  
  
"Later. In Private time." He answered. "Your apartments are ready with all the services; you have food being shipped in a couple of hours. Your families have been alerted of your return and you have 2 weeks on the leave starting tomorrow. This afternoon you have a press conference, try not to give away to many details. Go home and prepare. The conference will begin at 5. Good afternoon," he said and, without waiting for their answer, or answering any of their questions he left. The moment the door closed behind him he took a deep breath and lowered his head.  
  
He felt like going back in and telling them everything. All his reason to do what he had done, to say what he had said. He wanted to go back in and ask for a second chance and forgiveness. But he couldn't, his hands were tied with a rope called protocol. Instead, he walked away.  
*******************************************************  
  
Jen entered her apartment and was welcomed by some special settings. Flowers, unlit candles and presents were waiting for her in her living room.  
  
Certainly Alex had been waiting anxiously for her return, and it was like the old Alex to wait for her with present and a romantic evening.  
  
She shook away the memories that threatened her. She had to get dressed for the conference.  
  
She took a shower and put on a fresh uniform. Then curiosity won over her and she sat on the living room couch and took one of the wrapped boxes that laid there. She decided to call Alex before opening them.  
  
"Hello?" he answered, not really looking into the screen.  
  
"Alex?" she asked, he looked up.  
  
"Tell me," he said.  
  
"I found some presents in my apartment, and some delicious scented candles all over it. I lit the ones in the bathroom, I hope you don't mind," she said. Alex couldn't keep a smile from his face. After all he still knew her like the palm of his hand.  
  
"Glad you liked them," he commented.  
  
"Do you want the presents back, or do I get to keep them anyway?" she asked, knowing her question had sounded a little blunt. He chuckled.  
  
"You can keep them all. I bought them for you and I will certainly not have any use for them," he said. "Anything else?"  
  
"Yes," she said smiling, "Thank you"  
  
"You keep saying that," he said sounding a little angry and closed the communication. Too much Jennifer for him.  
  
He rubbed his fingers against his eye lids and sighted.  
Jen unwrapped the presents one by one. A dress that suited her perfectly. A necklace. A week in a spa. A watch. 2 books. And a lace teddy.  
  
She smiled as she pulled it out of the box and imagined what Wes would say if he saw her in that garment, and she imagined how he would take it off.  
  
And then she couldn't stop herself from imagining how Alex would take it off her body.  
  
She put everything back in its respective box and hurried out. She had to attend to that press conference.  
*****************************************************************  
Alex watched the conference in the Television. Jen answered most of the questions with a calm voice. She was keeping her feeling neatly locked. She was asked about Wes and she answered he had been a civilian who had provided invaluable help. A reporter from a tabloid asked her about her relationship with Alex.  
  
She answered it was no body's business, but the reporter insisted. She admitted they had broken up, and added a treat of staring a legal action if Alex's heart ache was considered news, or if his loneliness was considered a prize for some wicked matchmaking contest.  
  
"He's not a toy, nor is he a machine. He is a human being and right now we are both in pain and we'd like that to be respected" she concluded. The reporter sat down, looking as if Jen had denied her candy.  
  
*************************************************************  
When the conference ended, he walked towards the conference room and got there after the press had left. He touched Jen on the shoulder.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." She said. "Do you want a cup of coffee??" she offered.  
  
"Sure" he agreed "and, by the way, thanks for dealing with that reporter"  
  
"No problem. I hate them, they are so shameless!" she answered. "Besides, the last thing you need is that woman putting more wood in the fire" Alex nodded, and they walked out.  
  
They had a cup of coffee and talked about the old times. For three hours they talked and shared experiences. He told her about everything he had being doing in the future and how he got to be the highest ranked officer in the Time Force and she told him about some of her experiences in the year 2001.  
  
"Do you remember the first time we kissed?" He asked. Jen smiled  
  
"How could I forget it? I was so scared you weren't going to like it!"  
  
"Well, I guess it's pretty obvious now I liked it," he commented.  
  
"Indeed," she answered. A small pause followed.  
  
"What did you see in Wesley?" He asked suddenly.  
  
"What did you see in me?" she asked back.  
  
"I asked first," he said.  
  
"I saw his kindness, his great heart, his braveness and his desire to separate what he is from what he has," she answered. Alex noticed he had most of those qualities as well.  
  
"Now you answer my question," she insisted.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" he asked  
  
"Because it always intrigued me how an excellent officer, a city boy with a rich family and a great future fell in love with a dorky, shy farm girl"  
  
"It was love at first sight," he said. "I feel in love with your beauty, and with your innocent and your simplicity. You didn't care what I owned and what I could give you, materially. You only cared about me, about seeing me smile and about making me happy and keeping me satisfied. Before you, girls had treated me like an exhibition dog, walking me around like I was some kind of trophy, taking as much money from me as they could. You didn't, and that's the reason you are so special to me," he told her. She smiled distractedly.  
  
"We WERE happy together, weren't we?" she asked.  
  
"We were the happiest, every day we spent together. And I just wanted to make you the happiest woman on earth. But I guess my desire to separate who I am from where I work wasn't appealing enough"  
  
"What went wrong Alex? I can't point out what went wrong?"  
  
"I got sucked into my work. I kept information and lied. It was my fault, Jen. It was all my fault," he admitted  
  
"No, it all couldn't have been your fault," she said. She wanted to ask when had he lied, and what information he had kept, but decided against it when he admitted quietly:  
  
"I wished we could work things out," She looked at him silently, with her eyes gleaming as memories of their times together flooded in her mind. Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea.  
  
They changed the topic before they broke into tears.  
  
When they ran out of topics, Alex paid the coffee, even if Jen had invited, and they headed out.  
  
"Do you think is possible that we can still be friends?" Alex asked shyly, blushing slightly.  
  
"Yes, that would be great, you mean a lot to me," she said smiling. She walked away from him giving a couple of steps while she looked at him and then turning around, with her head low.  
  
'You are going to miss me. When this crush you have on Wesley has diminished enough for you to see he can't give you half as much as I can, when you realize he can't make you as happy as I can, you are going to miss me. And if you move fast enough, you may still find a home by my side.'  
  
He thought as he watched her walk away.  
  
He turned around and smiled. She was going to miss him; they had been through too much together. And when she realized her mistake, she would come back.  
  
And he would be waiting for her with open arms.  
  
The end. 


End file.
